<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue blood by itisjosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993056">blue blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh'>itisjosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>onlypain [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Best Friends, Character Development, Character Study, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Making Up, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-War, War, Wilbur Soot-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where did it all start to go wrong?"</p><p>"Probably when we were kids."</p><p>(or, wilbur and schlatt remember how they got here)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>onlypain [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Where did it all start to go wrong?"</em>
</p><p>Wilbur sits on the edge of the world, staring down at the ocean below. He watches the way the sunlight reflects in it, the way it bounces off of the waves and back into the sky, shining and illuminating the otherwise dark water. It's beautiful, really. Fish and turtles swim freely along the surface, even more surely at the bottom where Wilbur's eyes can't quite reach. "I'm sorry for breaking your house," Wilbur rushes out the words, turning to look at Schlatt. Schlatt's legs dangle off the side of the cliff that they're on, swinging back and forth, kicking aimlessly. "I don't really know why I did it."</p><p>Schlatt laughs, throwing his head back and clapping his hands together as if Wilbur just told him the funniest joke he's ever heard. He doesn't say anything after he finishes laughing, opting to keep staring off at the sky, at the ocean and fish. They're stuck together until one of them figures out a way to leave this world, and Wilbur wishes that he could hurry up and find out that way already. The silence is tense and uncomfortable, even though Schlatt's barks of laughter would usually say otherwise. Wilbur normally loves to hear his best friend laugh, to listen to the way he giggles and snorts and throws his head back and claps his hands with every breath of air. But today is different, today is wrong and odd, and Schlatt's laughter is also wrong. It's forced, completely ingenuine. It makes Wilbur feel awful. </p><p>"It's whatever, dude," Schlatt laughs again, his eyes crinkling at the sides, a tired smile making its way onto his face as he turns to look at him. "There really isn't much either of us can do now, so," he shrugs, looking back at the ocean. "Not a big deal anymore, Wilbur. Seriously. I was pissed off at first, but I don't.." Schlatt rolls his eyes, flopping down on his back, laying down in the grass. His horns, which are barely even stubs on the top of his head, are illuminated by the fireflies that fly around them both. "What <em>I'm</em> mad about right now is the fact that we can't leave this place."</p><p>Wilbur snorts, ducking his head at the words. The atmosphere isn't tense anymore, it's back to normal. It's easy, the air is clear and it doesn't make him choke when he breathes. "I really have no clue how to leave this place. I think that we have to.." Wilbur leans over the edge of the world, staring down at the water. "Schlatt, you're going to freak the fuck out if I tell you what I think that we have to do to leave." Schlatt takes a very loud breath in, almost comical in how audible it is. </p><p>"Lay it on me, baby. Tell me the details, tell me everything. What crimes are you and I gonna have to commit to get out of this hell chamber?" Schlatt asks, screwing his eyes shut, as if he doesn't want to even see Wilbur's mouth move. "Wilbur, you're being awfully quiet over there. What bad things am I gonna have to do to leave this place?" Wilbur laughs, grinning as he looks at his best friend, who still keeps his eyes firmly pressed shut. </p><p>"I think we're going to have to jump, Schlatt. Into the water. I think that's the way we have to leave," Wilbur grins even more when Schlatt snaps open his eyes, looking at him with so much disbelief that Wilbur barely can stop himself from doubling over laughing. "What? Don't look at me like that, Schlatt. It makes sense, doesn't it? We have to go back the way we came to leave. I'm almost certain that once our feet touch the water, we'll be thrown somewhere new. That's that I think. I think that's the only way, that this is the only way we can leave."</p><p>Schlatt stares at him, his mouth slightly parted, as if he wants to say something but the words won't come. "Wilbur," Schlatt murmurs, his voice dangerously low and soft. "I can't fucking swim." Wilbur smiles gently, reaching out to take Schlatt's hand in his own, dragging his best friend off of the ground. He helps the both of them stand, wiping off the grass that comes up with him. </p><p>"I'll catch you," Wilbur promises. "When we fall, I'll grab you, and I'll help you. I'll help you go wherever you need to go, Schlatt. I promise. When have I ever lied to you before?" Schlatt shakes his head, laughing. He sounds nervous, scared, even. </p><p>"Like, ten minutes ago when you told me you wouldn't break down my door?" Wilbur puts on his best grin, squeezing Schlatt's hand. </p><p>"That doesn't count," he beams. "I promise I'll be there. I won't let you drown, Schlatt, I swear. When have I lied to you about anything <em>i</em><em>mportant?</em>" He reiterates the question, watching as Schlatt shifts on his feet, swaying back and forth, digging his fingers into Wilbur's palm. "I promise I'll be there. Promise." </p><p>Schlatt breathes out, turning his head slowly to look down at the ocean. Wilbur does the same, watching it swirl, watching as it beckons him. He wants nothing more than to jump into the void, and he wonders if that's just self-destruction, or if it's the world telling him the way to get out. "Okay," Schlatt whispers, nodding once. "Okay. I trust you." Wilbur beams at him, tightening his grip on his best friend's hand. </p><p>"Okay. On one, okay? Three."</p><p>"Two-"</p><p>Wilbur jumps. </p><p>
  <em>"Probably when we were kids."</em>
</p><p>He takes Schlatt with him, bracing himself for the cold water. He never lets go of Schlatt's hand, and he can faintly hear Schlatt screaming, though Wilbur really can't hear much past the blood roaring in his ears, his entire head shouting at him, spinning and whirling and <em>flying</em>, Wilbur is <em>flying</em>. He laughs for a second as he realises that, watching as the ocean gets closer and closer and closer, and-</p><p>He feels himself crash.</p><p>Wilbur goes under, though only for a few moments. He pops back out a second later, gasping for breath even though he really doesn't have to. He looks down, seeing Schlatt staring up at him. <em>Fuck</em>. Wilbur dives back under, looping his arms under Schlatt's, pulling him back up to the surface. Schlatt coughs and sputters, and Wilbur makes sure to hold his friend as close as he can, so he doesn't float away or go back under. "Schlatt, are- are you good, are you okay?" Schlatt stares at him, something like betrayal on his face. </p><p>"You said on <em>one</em>." Schlatt glares at him, his eyebrows furrowed together as mock-rage covers his face, playfulness shining in his eyes as he stares Wilbur down. </p><p>"Well," Wilbur grins. "I figured you'd chicken out."</p><p>"Oh, you son of a bi-" </p><p>Wilbur blinks when he feels solid ground underneath of him, looking down at the grass below him. "Well," Wilbur laughs, looking at Schlatt, who's sat next to him. "I think it worked." He grins as he watches his friend sigh in relief, looking exhausted, like he's just finished running a marathon or doing something intense. Jumping into an ocean doesn't match either of those, so Wilbur chalks it up to his best friend just being dramatic, as he normally is. He heaves a sigh, looking at the sky. They've finally escaped.</p><p>Schlatt all but collapses back onto the ground, his hair sticking to his face, both of their clothes drenched. "Thank the fucking lord, dude. Jesus <em>Christ</em>."</p><p>
  <em>"When the water rose? When we got stuck on that island in the sky?"</em>
</p><p>"Listen," Wilbur grins. "I didn't think it was that bad! I thought we had a great time!" Schlatt barks out a laugh, rolling over to face Wilbur, one eyebrow raised to his hairline at the words he's said. </p><p>
  <em>"Water rising was our downfall. That was our last good moment."</em>
</p><p>Schlatt rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue. "It was <em>not</em> fun, Wilbur Soot. You're just a fuckin' masochist. Oh my god, that was the <em>worst</em> thing I've done." </p><p>
  <em>"I disagree. We had plenty of good times after that."</em>
</p><p>Wilbur laughs so hard that his stomach hurts, shaking his head to get some of the water out of his hair. He tugs off his jumper, throwing it to the ground nearby. "It really wasn't even that bad, Schlatt. You're just dramatic. Neither of us died, we made it out of the world completely fine. A little wet, but otherwise fine. I think that went very well, all things considered. We could've had to die to get out of that world, you know."</p><p>
  <em>"I guess."</em>
</p><p>Schlatt grins up at him, his eyes shining. "I think death would have been preferable." Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together as he does so. He wonders if he got that habit from Schlatt, if he's accidentally started to pick up on the things that his best friend does. </p><p>"Dramatic, Schlatt. You're so dramatic." Schlatt beams at him. </p><p>"And you love me for it." </p><p>Wilbur rolls his eyes, smiling as he flops down to the ground next to his friend, staring up at the sky. "I suppose I do," he smiles a little more, watching the sun shine in his eyes, wondering if it's worth it to keep looking at the clouds. "I suppose I do," Wilbur clears his throat, rolling over to face Schlatt, who just raises his eyebrows at him. "Onto the next adventure, then?" Wilbur asks, unable to keep his grin off of his face at the way Schlatt sighs. His eyes are warm and gentle, filled with happiness, and Wilbur feels his heart ache at just how happy his friend looks. Schlatt never looks this happy. </p><p>"I guess, if you insist," Schlatt laughs, closing his eyes. "Onto the next adventure, Wilbur Soot."</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose that it makes sense. That we stopped being good when we became adults. We saw what life truly was, and we didn't have childhood innocence to pretend like we didn't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, you're just reaching for a fucking excuse. We just became shit people, that's all there is to it. We stopped being good. You can't excuse monsters, and guess what we are? We're monsters. Both of us are monsters, and it's easier if you just accept that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think we are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The younger versions of us would be fucking terrified if they saw what you and I have become. Think of it like that. We're monsters, Wilbur. Stop acting like we're not." </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"They say that only good people get an afterlife."</em>
</p><p>They're older now, Wilbur thinks. Schlatt stands on stage, waving his hands around wildly, laughing and grinning with every word spoken to him. He's confident, swaying on his feet a little. He's had a drink or two, Wilbur's fairly certain. Schlatt turns his head, scanning the ground around him, his eyes landing directly on Wilbur. Wilbur smiles at him, offering him a wave, and that's all it takes. Schlatt is off of the stage in an instant, racing towards him. "Wilbur!" Schlatt calls out, crashing into him. Wilbur laughs, wrapping his arms around his friend who he hasn't seen in so long, twirling the both of them as he tries to regain his balance. </p><p>
  <em>"Then why the hell are you here?"</em>
</p><p>"Schlatt!" Wilbur laughs into the side of Schlatt's shoulder, playfully shoving him back after another second of hugging. Schlatt's horns haven't fully grown out, though they frame his face rather than stick out the top of his head. He has a suit on, half-buttoned, the tie crumpled. "I've missed you, man. Is this where you've been?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. Schlatt's hair is wild, clearly unkempt, and Wilbur wonders when the hell Schlatt brushed it last. Probably months ago, he thinks. "You making friends without me?" He teases, setting his hand against Schlatt's chest, shoving him back. </p><p>Schlatt laughs, stumbling back on his feet, nearly falling on his ass. "Yeah, uh," he reaches up, rubbing his neck, keeping his hand there. "I've just been here, you know? I haven't really had anywhere else to go, nothing else to do. And, uh, I wouldn't call 'em <em>friends</em>, really," Schlatt grins, that spark in his eyes still there. He's not as quiet as he used to be, he's louder and more brash, his grins coming easier now. "Just business partners, if I'm being honest. I don't know the last time I've really had a conversation that wasn't discussing my latest invention." </p><p>"Oh?" Wilbur raises an eyebrow. "What might that be, Schlatt?" Schlatt grins at him, his eyes sparkling with something like charisma and charm, his entire face warping into that of a businessman's. "Oh, don't try and sell shit to me," Wilbur laughs, crossing his arms as he leans back on his heels, looking around the half-full room. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not going to buy it." Schlatt pouts for a second, but his grin comes back a moment later. </p><p>"Fine, fine," Schlatt holds up his hands, ducking his head as he laughs. "It's called SchlattCoin. It's a uh, it's a cryptocurrency, if you get what I mean," he winks. "It's doin' numbers, Wilbur. Hey, uh, I'll tell you what. How about I give you half of whatever I earn, yeah?" Schlatt beams at him. "Since we're friends, and all that. How's that sound? Sort of as a gift to remember me by. 'Cause call me crazy, but I have a feeling you're not going to stay here very long."</p><p>Wilbur gives him a guilty smile. "I heard you were here. I wanted to say hi to my friend." Schlatt smiles back, more genuine, less mock-charm.</p><p>"I'm glad that you stopped by," he admits. "Hey, listen. We're doing a talent show in like, two minutes, yeah?" Schlatt grins. "I noticed that you've got a guitar on your back. How about you go after me? Sing a few songs, or whatever. I'll bet you my entire fuckin' company that you'll steal the show," he laughs. "You've got this weird habit of being the centre of everything. You go into rooms and they just, like, light up, you know? You're impossible not to like." Wilbur ducks his head, grinning to himself at the compliments. </p><p>"It's been a while since I've played on stage," Wilbur lies. He's never played in front of other people before. He's never played a single fucking song in front of anyone else other than the birds that liked to sit with him when he sang. "Are you sure that that'll be okay? That I won't get you kicked out for suddenly showing up?" </p><p>Schlatt laughs, nodding. "Yeah, dude, you'll be fine! Don't worry about it too much, big guy. I'll stab anyone who has a problem with you being here," Wilbur laughs, nodding along with his friend's words. "I'm first act. You'll go after me, okay?" Wilbur nods again, watching as Schlatt wanders back up to stage. He drags a chair along with him, all but throwing it onto the stage, throwing himself onto the chair a half-second later.</p><p>"Hey, fuckers!" A man calls out, grinning wildly. He's wearing yellow and purple, and he looks at Schlatt as if they're friends, as if they're close. Wilbur doubts that Schlatt was being honest about just having "business partners" rather than actual friends. "Looks like the asshole is on stage!" The man laughs. "Talent show has to be staring, then, right? Schlatt, what're you gonna grace us with today?' </p><p>Schlatt grins even more, kicking up his legs as he leans back in the chair. He's dangerously close to falling, Wilbur notices. "Well, Connor, I'm just.." he waves a hand, tapping the mic with his fingers a few times. "I think I'll be telling some jokes. And, actually, I've been informed that I'm a lot funnier when I talk less," Schlatt beams, closing his eyes for a few moments. "So I'm gonna tell jokes without their punchlines." </p><p>The crowd, which really is only about twenty people, cheers and laughs. Wilbur looks at them, noticing that most of them look like they've had a few things to drink. He glances at the table to his side, staring down at a bottle of scotch that seems to look right back up at him. Wilbur rolls his eyes, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts. He's never drank once in his life, and he really doesn't think that he needs to start now. </p><p>
  <em>"Why did you start to drink? Why'd you pick up all these fucking habits that kill you?"</em>
</p><p>Schlatt leans back on his chair, grinning up at the ceiling as he twirls his mic in his hand. "Let's get started, then," he hops out of his chair, kicking his leg back faster than Wilbur can even track. The chair slams to the ground with a thud, getting everyone's attention. Even the people before who weren't listening look up to Schlatt, albeit looking annoyed. "So," Schlatt clears his throat, standing a little straighter. His voice is much softer now, monotone and quiet, raspy, almost. Dry, lacking any emotion whatsoever. Wilbur watches his friend take a quick glance at something in his sleeve, briefly realising that it must be a notecard. "I've spent the last four years looking for my ex-girlfriend's killer." </p><p>And he goes silent. </p><p>The entire amphitheatre is dead quiet, until Wilbur bursts out laughing, and everyone immediately follows. Schlatt's eyes light up, and Wilbur barely can manage to see Schlatt turn his grin to him through the tears that are already pricking at his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>"Why the fuck do you care? You never cared before."</em>
</p><p>"I've recently decided to sell my vacuum cleaner," and once again, the entire fucking room lights up with laughter and clapping and cheering. Wilbur wipes away the tears from his eyes, beaming up at his best friend, watching and waiting for the next joke to be told. "My girlfriend told me to go out, and- and get her something to make her look sexy," Schlatt goes dead silent, unblinkingly staring off into the crowd. This time, a man in the front doubles over, wheezing and giggling. "Where there's a will." </p><p>Schlatt turns his head, locking eyes with him. Wilbur grins, nearly doubling over laughing at the stupid fucking joke. "Is he- is he just looking at me?" Wilbur laughs, ducking his head when Schlatt doesn't let up, continuing to stare him down. The man next to him laughs, clapping him on the shoulder, grinning wildly. Schlatt still refuses to look away from him, unblinking, unmoving. "Schlatt!" Wilbur laughs, shaking his head, holding up his hands. Schlatt eventually breaks eye contact, beaming a little to himself as he turns back to stare at the rest of the crowd. Schlatt shifts on his feet, his stupid grin unwavering as he leans forwards, his mouth nearly pressed against the side of the mic.</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell do you mean? I always cared. You just never bothered to fucking see it."</em>
</p><p>"I've just written a song about tortillas." </p><p>"My wife just found out I replaced our bed with a trampoline."</p><p>"Hedgehogs, eh?"</p><p>"You can never lose a homeless person."</p><p>"I asked God for a bike."</p><p>Schlatt doesn't fucking let up, not for a second. He runs off joke after joke, easily smiling and laughing along with the crowd. Wilbur thinks that he's nearly lost his mind with how hard he's laughing, unable to breathe as Schlatt lists off his half-jokes, refusing to stop for even a moment. He sways the crowd so fucking easily, and Wilbur wonders where he got all of that charisma from. When they were younger, Wilbur was the one with the sweet words and flattery, constantly beaming and smiling at everyone in his sight, getting whatever he wanted because of his soft smile and honeyed words. And now, it seems like Schlatt's the one who's become the people person between the two of them. </p><p>"Well," Schlatt clears his throat, setting the mic back down in its stand. "I think I'm done here. And I promised my good friend over here, Wilbur Soot, that he'd get to go next." Schlatt hops off the stage, his feet hitting the ground with a soft <em>thump</em>. Wilbur smiles at him as Schlatt walks past him, breathing out as he takes that first step onto the stage. He's never done this before, he's never played for anyone other than himself. He's never..he's never done anything like this before. He takes his seat on the chair that he has to set upright, pulling his guitar off of his back. Wilbur swallows back all of his nerves, forcing his leg to stop bouncing, raising and lowering the mic stand over and over again, trying to get it right, though he thinks that that may just be his nerves wanting something to do, something to focus on.</p><p>He breathes out, frowning at the way everyone murmurs softly, their words and voices overlapping, blurring together. They're all too loud, they're so <em>loud- </em>"If you all keep fucking taking," Schlatt's voice booms out, "I'll beat the fucking shit out of literally all of you. You got that? I'll start makin' you pay for my cryptocurrency, and I'm gonna make it expensive as fuck. None of you will be allowed in the drug den ever again."</p><p>"Ohh," someone groans. "You can't just kick me out of the fucking drug den, Schlatt. We <em>made</em> that, we made that together!"</p><p>"Yeah?" Schlatt raises an eyebrow. "Then you better stay fucking quiet and let Wilbur sing, asshole." </p><p>Wilbur smiles, breathing out as he strums his fingers along the strings. </p><p>
  <em>"Listen, do we have to fucking talk about this? I'm not in the mood to spend my goddamn afterlife talking to you. You're the worst person I could have ever been stuck with."</em>
</p><p>"Any suggestions?" Wilbur asks, his voice too quiet for his own ears. He looks at Schlatt, raising his eyebrows at the man, hoping to god that he suggests something, that he offers anything. Schlatt looks at him for a few seconds before he seems to get the hint, a softer smile replacing his wide grin that he's had on this entire night. </p><p>"Well," Schlatt clears his throat, propping his legs up on the table next to him, nearly knocking over an entire drink stand. "Uhh, sing me a song about something that makes you happy, music boy."</p><p>"About..something that makes me <em>happy?</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, says you. Schlatt, do you even hear yourself? Listen. I just want to talk, because for the last years of our life, when we were alive, we didn't talk at all."</em>
</p><p>"About that, yeah," Schlatt confirms. "Come on, now," he grins. "Sing for me, bitch."</p><p>
  <em>"We talked plenty! Do you not fucking remember your stupid button room? Jesus Christ, Wilbur, you really are a fucking idiot, huh?"</em>
</p><p>Wilbur laughs, strumming his fingers over the strings. "Okay, I guess I can.." he rolls his eyes, breathing out. Something that makes him happy. Wilbur laughs again, rolling his eyes as the thoughts flood his mind. Schlatt makes him happy, swimming makes him happy. Orcas and singing make him happy. </p><p>
  <em>"You were drunk off your ass. That's why it doesn't count."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't. You just assumed that I was. You're real fucking good at that, assuming. You'd never believe me if I told you I..never mind. Fuck you."</em>
</p><p>Schlatt makes him the happiest. </p><p>
  <em>"What, what were you going to say? Spit it out. No point in keeping anything from each other."</em>
</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll sing a song about this guy I knew drowning." Schlatt narrows his eyes at him, but he's grinning like a madman. </p><p>And so Wilbur starts to sing, and he keeps his eyes on Schlatt the entire time. He feels his nerves calm down, he pretends like there's no one else in this giant amphitheatre watching him. Schlatt smiles at him the entire time, his eyes shining and his face genuinely happy, eyes crinkled at the sides. </p><p>
  <em>"You just want to make yourself feel better. You always used to want to help people. You thought you could take them and fix them. Guess what, Wilbur? You can't. You're a shit fucking person, and all you do is break people."</em>
</p><p>Wilbur leans back in his chair when he finishes, tearing his gaze away from Schlatt, looking over at the rest of the crowd. </p><p>
  <em>"Says you."</em>
</p><p>There's silence.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, says me. The one you broke the most."</em>
</p><p>And then there's<em> cheering</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"You act like you didn't break me."</em>
</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" Schlatt is the first to scream and clap, nearly kicking his chair over as he stands up, faster than anyone else. "Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" He grins, cheering the loudest. "Did you hear that, holy <em>shit!</em> That was so good!" </p><p>"It was, it was!" Another man calls, clapping as well, looking genuinely impressed. "Fuck the rest of the competition, holy <em>shit!</em> I think we've got ourselves a winner!" </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, shut the fuck up. I know I did, I don't pretend like I didn't. We broke each other. You just refuse to acknowledge your part of that."</em>
</p><p>Wilbur laughs as he gets off the stage, ducking his head under the constant praises that are thrown at him. He takes his seat next to Schlatt, who immediately starts telling him about how good his voice was, asking him where he learnt, grinning at him with the brightest smile Wilbur has ever seen in his entire life. "You're going to win, you're <em>so</em> going to win!" Schlatt laughs, bouncing up and down on his heels. "Dude, Wilbur! That was so good, that was <em>so</em> good!" He laughs. "I knew you'd be good at singing, but I didn't think you'd manage to even win <em>these</em> dumbfucks over!" He gestures to the crowd. "They're not all that into anything <em>genuinely</em> good. If you lose, I'm going to be <em>so</em> mad."</p><p>"Schlatt, I hope to fucking <em>god</em> that you win," Wilbur grins at his best friend. "Seriously, you were funny as hell! I don't need to win a talent show I wasn't even invited to."</p><p>"But you <em>should</em>," Schlatt protests. "If you don't, I'm gonna take all of their SchlattCoins away, like, <em>seriously.</em> I might lose business, but I'm gonna be a good friend instead of a businessman."</p><p>Wilbur rolls his eyes, propping his legs up on Schlatt's lap. "Okay, okay! Really, though," he smiles. "I hope that you win. That was such a good idea, that was a really good bit, Schlatt." </p><p>Schlatt smiles back at him, closing his eyes a second later. "Not as good as your singing."</p><p>
  <em>"What, do you want me to say it? I'm a bad person. There, there you fucking go, I said it. I'm a bad person."</em>
</p><p>"Oh, shut the fuck up," Wilbur laughs. "Come on, let's just watch the rest of the show."</p><p>
  <em>"Wilbur, I don't need you to tell me that. I need you to tell yourself that."</em>
</p><p>In the end, Wilbur wins. </p><p>He really wanted Schlatt to win. </p><p>His prize is a stupid plastic trophy, which Wilbur gives to Schlatt. "Keep that to remember me, okay?" Wilbur asks, pressing the trophy into Schlatt's hands. "I really want to stay, but I-"</p><p>Schlatt holds up a hand, shaking his head. "No, I get it. Trust me, I do. You never wanted to settle down," he laughs. "But, uh, could you promise me one thing? Just one thing."</p><p>"Sure, Schlatt. Whatever you want." Schlatt smiles. </p><p>"Promise me that you'll come and visit once and awhile, okay? Just..just every now and then. It doesn't have to be often, like, not even every other month, but..just pop in to say hi, okay?" </p><p>Wilbur smiles back at him, feeling his throat tighten, feeling his chest hurt. </p><p>He doesn't want to leave. </p><p>"Okay," he nods. "I will, I promise. You..take care of yourself, Schlatt. Please take care of yourself. Don't let it all get to your head. You might be a businessman, but you're also barely eighteen. Come on, now," he laughs, even if it feels forced. "Promise me that you won't let it corrupt your life." </p><p>Schlatt beams at him, holding out his pinkie. "Pinkie promise. I'll promise to not be a corrupt businessman, and you'll promise to come back." Wilbur grins, locking pinkies with his best friend. </p><p>"I promise. Do you?"</p><p>"I do, I promise," Schlatt confirms. "There. And you know what happens if we break a <em>pinkie </em>promise, right? That means we both have to be fuckin' eaten by, like, piranhas, or something." </p><p>Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together. "Dramatic, aren't you? Don't worry," he smiles. "I won't break my side of the promise, and neither will you. Um," he breathes out, closing his eyes. He really doesn't want to leave. "A hug, for your weary friend?" Schlatt smiles at him again, holding out his arms. Wilbur walks right into them, resting his head on top of Schlatt's. "I remember when you were taller than me." </p><p>Schlatt laughs, shoving him away all too soon. "Oh, fuck off, asshole." He raises a hand to wipe at his eyes, and Wilbur does the same. </p><p>Goodbyes have never been easy.</p><p>"Well," Wilbur clears his throat. "I- I'll see you soon, okay? I promise. I'll come back."</p><p>"Okay, Wilbur," Schlatt nods. "I..I don't want to say the l-word, because that implies we're actually saying goodbye, but, um.."</p><p>"I love you, dumbass," Wilbur sniffles. "You don't have to be leaving to tell someone you love them." </p><p>Schlatt nods, looking down at his feet. "I love you too, Wilbur." He looks back up, his smile wavering. </p><p>Wilbur swallows back the rest of the words that he wants to say, only nodding back at him. </p><p>Neither of them say anything. </p><p>Wilbur turns away, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walks away from his best friend. He wants to stay. He wants to look back run into Schlatt's arms and cry some more, but he doesn't. </p><p>He keeps walking until any signs of Schlatt and civilization are long behind him. </p><p>And as soon as he's alone, Wilbur breaks down into sobs, because he's fucking <em>alone again</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm a bad person and I know it, Schlatt. I used to be good. So did you. What the hell happened to us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You broke your promise, Wilbur."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I- Schlatt, I tried to come back. I couldn't. The world was closed off, I got stuck on that island in the sky. I tried so fucking hard to come back, but I couldn't. I'm serious, Schlatt. I tried to come back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He didn't know that. Younger me, he didn't know that. He thought his best friend left him. You broke your promise, Wilbur, and so I broke mine."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"They never got their happy ending."</em>
</p><p>Wilbur feels his heart start to race when he sees him. </p><p>Schlatt. </p><p>His horns have fully grown out now, framing his face perfectly. His hair is less messy, smoothed back, fluffed over his horns. He has a beard, though not a very well-grown one. And, just like the last time Wilbur saw him, he's wearing a suit and tie. Schlatt has the biggest grin on his face, though it's not at all genuine. "Schlatt!" Wilbur shouts, nearly crashing into his friend. Schlatt stumbles back, curling his lip up at the sight of..him. What the hell? "Schlatt, hi?" Wilbur laughs, raising an eyebrow. "It's been so long since I-"</p><p>Schlatt holds up a hand, and Wilbur snaps his jaw shut. "Wilbur," his voice is much deeper now, scratchier. He sounds angry, though he controls it well. "You know, I've heard that people are getting real fucking upset with you and your bullshit nation," Schlatt smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he does so. He looks pissed, he looks like he's plotting something, like he's scheming. "And I heard that you were holding an election," he adds, his smile turning into a wide grin. "I figured I'd run. I figured that I'd <em>win.</em>"</p><p>Wilbur blinks. "What? You're- you're running for President here, really?" He laughs, though he can't ignore the way his head is telling him, <em>screaming</em> at him, to run. "You didn't even come to say hello to me? You could've at least said hi before you tried to pull my nation out from under me." Wilbur teases, nudging Schlatt's side. </p><p>Schlatt doesn't laugh. </p><p>His smile fades entirely, replaced with a sneer that makes Wilbur's stomach flip over. </p><p>Schlatt is <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Who?"</em>
</p><p>"Oh," Schlatt laughs, shaking his head. "You don't fucking remember, do you? Oh, that's- that's <em>real</em> fucking funny, that's.." he laughs a little harder, though it's laced with venom. "'Course you don't, of course you don't! My god, here I was, thinkin' I was about to get an apology for never fucking visiting, but huh!" Schlatt claps his hands together, only once. "Here you are, not even realising why I'm here!" </p><p>Wilbur stands straighter, his hands twitching, aching to take his sword out of its sheathe. "What are you..Schlatt? What are you planning on doing?"</p><p>
  <em>"Us."</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Wilbur," Schlatt leans forwards, nose to nose with him. His breath smells like whiskey. "I'm going to take everything and everyone you love," he beams, "and I'm going to fucking destroy them. Right in front of you."</p><p>Wilbur takes a step back, pulling out his sword. He holds it against Schlatt's chest, standing even straighter. "What the fuck are you on about, Schlatt? Where the hell did this come from?" </p><p>
  <em>"I..oh. I guess that's true. I think it could have ended worse."</em>
</p><p>Schlatt laughs, throwing his head back as he barks out laugh after laugh, bitterness coating each one of them. "Oh my fucking god, you <em>really</em> just <em>don't</em> remember! Oh, oh, that- now <em>that's</em> a good one. This is a good joke, oh my god," Schlatt grins, moving himself forward, the tip of the sword pressing through his clothes. "You know, Wilbur, you told me that my jokes without punchlines were fucking hilarious. But this, <em>this</em>, this is going to have the best fucking punchline in the entire <em>world</em>."</p><p>
  <em>"What, you blowing up your own nation and me having a heart attack wasn't all that bad?"</em>
</p><p>"Schlatt, I don't-"</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it really could have been worse."</em>
</p><p>"Wilbur Soot," Schlatt beams at him. "I'm going to make your life a living fucking hell. Man, I almost feel <em>bad!</em> 'Cause you don't even know why I'm- wow," Schlatt giggles, ducking his head. "This really is going to have the best punchline."</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe. I think it could have ended better. Only one of us really had to die for it to be over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I don't think so. If I had died, Tommy would have kept fighting you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I guess. Too late for that, though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. Too late."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Do you ever think we could have fixed it?"</em>
</p><p>Wilbur sits with his back pressed to the stone wall, the button sitting right above his head. He closes his eyes, his hands pressed flat against the cold stone below him. Everything is cold, he's cold. He doesn't really remember the last time he was warm. Wilbur jerks his head when he hears footsteps, desperately reaching for the sword that lays next to him, <em>his</em> sword, he reminds himself. The footsteps stop right in front of the entrance to his room, and he can hear breathing. </p><p>The fake stones are pushed away, and there's..</p><p>Schlatt. </p><p>"Figures," Schlatt laughs, leaning against the stone wall. "Figured that this is what it'd come down to," Wilbur looks up at him, a matching grin working its way onto his face. He doesn't feel scared, not at all. There's nothing to be scared of. He's never been scared of Schlatt, never. "So. You finally went fucking insane?" Wilbur laughs, patting the ground next to him. Schlatt sits, dragging one leg up to his chest, letting the other lay on the ground. "How long has this been a thing?"</p><p>"Couple of weeks," Wilbur shrugs, turning to smile at his best friend, his villain, his foil, his antagonist, who smiles back at him. "How'd you find me?" Wilbur asks, looking back up at the dirt that hangs over them, wondering if the room will collapse. He feels like that would be the best thing that could ever happen to the both of them. "Better question, actually. Are you going to kill me? Or are you going to let me blow this place to shit?"</p><p>Schlatt laughs, ducking his head. "Dramatic, Wilbur Soot, dramatic. I'm not going to kill you, no. There's never been much of a point in doing that," he sighs. "How the hell did it come to this?" Wilbur closes his eyes, tuning out the already-hushed screaming in his head. The screams are his, they're Tommy's and Niki's and Tubbo's, and if he listens closely enough, they're Schlatt's. "I guess it happened since we broke our promises." </p><p>"Promises," Wilbur repeats. "What promises?"</p><p>"Huh," Schlatt closes his eyes. "You really don't remember. Do you remember the talent show? You won. You told me you wanted me to win, but you won anyways. You gave me, you.." Schlatt pauses, and Wilbur watches as he reaches into his coat pocket. He pulls out a small, plastic trophy. "You gave me your prize. This stupid fucking trophy. Said you had wanted me to win, so you gave it to me." </p><p>Wilbur blinks, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries his best to think back on that day. "I remember that, sort of," he admits. "I..don't remember a lot until I got here. I remember us, I remember water rising and the bombs that fell from the sky. There's a gap in my memories," Wilbur murmurs. "I think that I lived on an island in the sky for a year. I remember hurting. I remember what I felt, but I don't remember the events." </p><p>Schlatt is silent. "Huh. I guess we broke our promises on.." he laughs. "We broke our promises without even knowing the full story. You got lost, and I.." he breathes out. "I thought my best friend had just broken his promise to come and visit. And so, so I thought- why not? Why not break mine?" Wilbur turns his head to face Schlatt, who's looking right back at him. "We really just were fucked from the start, huh?" Wilbur smiles, reaching up to push back his hair. </p><p>"I'm sorry. For whatever promise that I broke. It wasn't willing," he turns away, looking up at the dirt roof over their heads. "We're really fucked up, aren't we?" He laughs, squeezing his eyes shut. "I really thought that we had a shot of making it through life without this happening."</p><p>
  <em>"No. I think this was always bound to happen. To us, at least."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah," Schlatt agrees in a murmur. "You're a stupid fucking bitch, you know that? You deserve this. I shouldn't have let you leave that day. I should have made you stay. Fuck you," he whispers. "This is your fault. All of this, it's- it's your fault."</p><p>"Probably," Wilbur grins. "But you're not innocent either, my lovely foil," he opens his eyes again, staring down the man who he once called his best friend. "You're just as fucked up as I am, if not worse. Look what you've driven me, the both of us, to," he gestures around the room, spreading his arms out. "This part wasn't all me, Schlatt. This wasn't just me. This was you. Us, if you will. You and I both know that this will be the last time we ever talk," Wilbur stands, offering Schlatt his hand. "So say what you mean for the first time in your life." </p><p>Schlatt grips his hand, tugging himself up. He shoves Wilbur away, banging his fists against his chest as he stares up at him. Wilbur doesn't flinch at the sudden dull pain he feels, opting to keep smiling down at the little ram-hybrid. "I don't want it to end like this." Schlatt says, simply. There's no menace in his words, no venom. His voice isn't soft, it's normal level. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Schlatt has listened to him. </p><p>"Neither do I," Wilbur admits. "It shouldn't have ended like this."</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe if we had figured it out sooner. Maybe if we didn't make stupid fucking decisions." </em>
</p><p>Schlatt laughs, shaking his head. They're both quiet for a long time, too long, even. "Do you think they'll end up like us?" Schlatt doesn't have to say their names for Wilbur to know who he's talking about.</p><p>"No," he smiles. "No, they won't. They're both better than we could have ever been, Schlatt," Wilbur places his hands against Schlatt's wrists, removing Schlatt's hands from his chest. "They'll turn out okay. I believe in them." </p><p>"Everyone believed in us."</p><p>"Well," Wilbur laughs. "They're different. They'll be okay. I'm sure of it," he looks away, looking out into the night sky. He can barely see it, but the dirt roof cuts off just right. "Well, Schlatt," Wilbur clears his throat. "I don't want to say the word," he laughs. "I'm sure you know which one. That word means goodbyes, and I-"</p><p>"You don't have to be leaving to tell someone you love them." Schlatt whispers, his voice wavering. </p><p>Wilbur nods, swallowing. "I suppose that's true. But we're leaving, aren't we?" He smiles. "And, anyways, we're both too old for those sorts of words, anyways."</p><p>"I don't think we are," Schlatt protests. "Just fucking say the words, Wilbur." Wilbur laughs, ducking his head, holding up his hands. </p><p>"They won't mean anything," Schlatt stares at him. "But..I love you, Schlatt. I always have." </p><p>Schlatt breathes out, nodding. "I..yeah. You too."</p><p>"And you were the one who wanted me to say the words, when you can't even get them out past your throat," Wilbur snorts. "I see. Well," he moves away from the man he figured he'd spend the rest of his life with. "This is the end. Next time we meet, Schlatt, we both know how it'll end."</p><p>Schlatt smiles at him. "I know. Bye, Wilbur."</p><p>"Bye, Schlatt."</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe. I still think it was too late."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're probably right. I hate to say that, but you're probably right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I always am."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"At least you died fast."</em>
</p><p>"You-" Schlatt chokes on his words, grabbing at his chest. His eyes go wide, pained and huge, and Wilbur watches in confusion as he falls to his knees. </p><p>"What the hell?" Tubbo whispers, gripping Tommy's arm. "Wilbur, what- what's happening? What's happening to him?" Wilbur shoves past the crowd, pushing away Quackity and Techno. He sits down in front of his old friend, who's fallen onto his chest. "Will?"</p><p>"Heart attack," Wilbur whispers, locking eyes with Schlatt. "He's dying of a heart attack."</p><p>Tommy laughs from behind him, both Quackity and Tubbo quickly following after. "This fucking bitch- he- he dies of a <em>heart attack?</em>" Quackity scoffs, and Wilbur watches as he moves over, slamming his foot in between Schlatt's ribs. "Well!" Quackity laughs, moving away when Wilbur sends a glare his way. "I guess..does that mean that we've won?" Quackity asks, raising an eyebrow. "Wilbur, did we just..did we just win?"</p><p>Wilbur closes his eyes, holding up Schlatt's head so he doesn't choke on his own spit. "Yes," he murmurs, feeling tears trail down his face. "We've won."</p><p>
  <em>"It took me twenty-two minutes to die, Wilbur. You left me at the ten minute mark. You should have put a sword through my chest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry. I didn't know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it's..too late to do anything about it now. Don't worry about it."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Schlatt sits in front of him, a pile of cards next to his legs as they sit in the forest. "We were fucked from the start, weren't we?" He asks, holding up a five, twirling it in his fingers before he throws it over his shoulder. Wilbur watches as the wind picks it up, carrying it into the river. "We never really stood a chance against anything that the world threw at us, huh?" </p><p>Wilbur laughs, ducking his head as he picks up one of his own cards, a seven, staring at the hearts on it. "We really didn't," he agrees. "At first, I was pissed that you got to be here, too. My mind is much less foggy now, though. I think I genuinely went insane down in those caves, Schlatt. And you really did just drink yourself to death. Did it start at the talent show?" He asks. "The drinking, I mean." Schlatt shrugs, looking at the empty bottle of whiskey that's constantly sat next to him. </p><p>A reminder of what he did. </p><p>A reminder of his life. </p><p>"It started when I realised you weren't going to come back," he shrugs. "I figured that I might as well do something to pretend like it didn't hurt as much as it did. And my business was kicking off, and I couldn't act like I was soft and cushy and upset that my childhood friend didn't come back." Wilbur nods, setting down his seven, placing it over Schlatt's four. He drags the pile of cards to himself, mentally counting the pile as five cards in total. </p><p>"I am sorry for that," Wilbur offers a smile. "If I hadn't been stuck in the sky, I would have come to say hello to you. I would have came back." </p><p>"I know," Schlatt beams at him. "Too late for that, though. Too late for a lot of things, but that's fine. I don't need you to apologise anymore, Wilbur. It's way too late for anything to be changed. We just move on with our lives." </p><p>Wilbur nods, smiling. Schlatt's smiles are a lot less venomous now. They're easier, they're more genuine. </p><p>Wilbur wonders if it's because he realises that he's stuck here. </p><p>"Well," he clears his throat, ducking his head. "I think, that if you <em>really</em> think about it, we got our happy ending. We're together, we've worked most things out. Things could be worse."</p><p>"They could be better," Schlatt points out. "But, uh, yeah. I get where you're coming from. We..I guess we've done okay for ourselves. Sucks that we had to fucking die to figure shit out, but.." he laughs, shrugging. "I guess that's always how it's been for us. Dramatic. We're dramatic." Wilbur laughs, ducking his head. He listens to the birds sing and fly around him, some of them landing on the ground next to the two of them. It's nice. Wilbur doesn't quite recognise this place, and Schlatt doesn't seem to know where they are, either. </p><p>Wherever it is, it feels like home.</p><p>But that might just be because Schlatt's here, Wilbur thinks. Schlatt always manages to feel like home, somehow. </p><p>"We are," Wilbur agrees with a soft smile. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Onto the next adventure, then?" He asks, cracking open one eye. Schlatt looks surprised for a second, but it's quickly replaced by a wide grin on his face, filled with genuinity and kindness. It's been far too long since Wilbur has seen that look. It's been years, he thinks. Schlatt hasn't looked genuinely happy like this for fucking years. </p><p>They're like kids again. Wilbur feels like he's just jumped into an ocean, like he's just hit the ground and he's finally gotten his freedom. </p><p>Wilbur feels like he's flying. </p><p>"I guess, if you insist," Schlatt grins at him, standing up. He offers Wilbur a hand, which he takes. "Onto the next adventure, Wilbur Soot."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Would you change it? Even if you could, would you change it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What, how it ended? Or how it started? What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anything. If you could change anything, would you? You could change everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah. I think we got the good ending. I think we got our happy ending."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>